It's the Little Things in Life
by JustOneDayMore
Summary: A bunch of feelgood, sometimes sexy, twincest oneshots.
1. The Pole

"Umm...Kaoru? What's with the pole in the middle of our room?" Hikaru just stood there, staring at the pole.

"Oh, that!" Kaoru giggled and walked over to the pole in the middle of their room. "It's for pole dancing!" He smiled at his twin. "Like it?"

"Sure...why do we even need one?"

Kaoru walked over to his brother and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Cause..." He blushed and looked down. "I've been learning how to pole dance, and I have to practice at home..."

Hikaru was completely lost. He couldn't remember a time when Kaoru hadn't been with him. When had he been taking classes? "Wha...?" He just stared wide eyed at Kaoru. "....Why?"

"I've always wanted to..." Kaoru looked up at his twin and his blush deepened. "And...the other reason I got a pole for our room is because..." Despite his blush, he smirked and pressed his body against Hikaru's. "I want to show you what I can do." Kaoru brushed his lips against his twins.

Hikaru pulled away slightly, a blush staining his cheeks. "Fine with me. ...What can you do on that thing, anyway?"

Kaoru smiled and kissed him before walking off to prep for his performance. He looked over his shoulder at Hikaru. "You'll just have to wait and see."


	2. Bath Time!

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this. School has been crazy, and I've just been really stressed out. I've just been dealing with a lot of stuff. Anyways... hope you like it! I'll hopefully update again next week! :3**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hikaru, come on!" Kaoru begged, tugging on his twins arm.

The older twin wore a pout, reluctant to do what he was told. "Kaoru, where are we going?"

He stopped pulling on Hikaru's arm and smiled. "The bathroom, of course."

Hikaru just pouted even more. "I don't understand what this is about, Kaoru..."

The younger let go of his twins arm and looked down at the floor, a pink blush staining his cheeks. "Well...I thought that maybe we could..." His blush changed to a bright red. "You know, take a bath together. We haven't since we were little. I thought it might be nice..."

Hikaru blushed at the thought. "Oh, umm...sure, Kaoru." Kaoru regained his confidence, ignoring the very obvious blush still coloring his cheeks. He took Hikaru's hand and smiled. "Kay, then. Come on."

Kaoru led his twin down the hall to the bathroom, pulling him by the hand the whole way. When they reached the door, Kaoru let go of Hikaru's hand. "...Oh, wait! I forgot something! I'll be right back, kay? Could you do me a favor and start the bath?" Kaoru flashed a smile before turning and running back down the hall towards their room.

Slightly dazed and confused, Hikaru opened the bathroom door and walked over to the massive bathtub. "Well, I guess I should start this..." He turned the water on, and watched as it filled the tub.

Hikaru stuck his toe in to check the temperature of the water. "Ow! ...Definitely hotter than I expected..." Kaoru laughed from the doorway. "Burn yourself?"

A surprised and embarrassed Hikaru stumbled and turned towards him. All he did was shrug. "Yeah, but I'm fine."

"I know you are." Kaoru walked over, kissed him on the cheek, and held up the bottle he had retrieved. "I almost forgot the bubble bath!" He grinned.

All Hikaru could do was smile. "So _thats_ what was so important." Hikaru took the bottle from his twins hand, walked over to the tub, and poured all of it in. Kaoru watched with amusement. Hikaru looked up at him and smilled. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing...." Kaoru giggled. "You can never have enough bubbles." He pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped it on the floor. Hikaru blushed at the sight of Kaoru's flawless body.

"Umm...Hikaru?" Kaoru walked over to his twin and stood in front of him, his hands on his hips. "You've seen me naked...many times..." He blushed. "It's nothing new." Despite his blush, he smiled.

Hikaru turned red, remembering all of their hot and steamy nights... "Yeah, I know..." Hikaru pulled his shirt off, and tossed it over his shoulder. By the time Hikaru looked back over, Kaoru was already undressed and in the tub. "Wow...fast..." He said to himself.

After removing the rest of his clothes, Hikaru walked over to the tub, and...despite his efforts, still slipped on the way in. Kaoru bit the inside of his lip and tried not to giggle. "You're always hurting yourself... try to be more careful."

"Yeah, yeah..." Hikaru rubbed the spot on his foot that he smacked on the side of the tub. "So..." He looked up at his twin. "Now what?" Kaoru thought for a sec. "Hmm..." His eyes lit up, signaling that he got an idea.

Kaoru scooped up some of the bubbles with his hands, and blew them at Hikaru. They stuck in his hair and all over his face. Kaoru bit his lip again, trying to contain his laughter, but he couldn't stop it.

After wiping the bubbles off of his face and shaking them out of his hair, Hikaru smirked. He splashed his twin.

Kaoru started giggling hysterically. He tried to block his face with his hands, and splash Hikaru back at the same time. He failed, of course, and Hikaru won the splash fight.

Happy about his victory, the older grinned. "I win." Kaoru just giggled. "Thats what you think..." Hikaru just gave him a blank stare. "...What's that supposed to mean?"

Kaoru's lips turned up in an evil little smile. "Nothing." Kaoru took a handful of bubbles and blew them at Hikaru again.

Hikaru just laughed. It was a blissful sound. He sounded so young and carefree. Kaoru smiled, enjoying the sound of his twin's laughter.

"You know what, Kaoru?" Hikaru dipped his hands down into the water, and pulled them back up. He watched the bubbles as they dripped down his arms.

Kaoru smiled sweetly. "What?"

"We should do this more often!" Hikaru smiled at his twin. Kaoru giggled and nodded in response. "Mm-hmm! We should."

* * *

**It would make me feel so much better if I got some reviews... hint hint.**


	3. What Happens in the Dark

**I imagined this happening in the past when I wrote it. It's just a short drabble happening… let's say about a year ago.**

It was the middle of the night, and it was dark. The kind of dark when you can't even see your hand in front of your face. When the circumstances are that perfect, you have to take advantage of them, right?

They were completely naked, and a tangled mess. Hikaru couldn't tell where his body ended, and Kaoru's started. All he knew was that it was dark, and his twin was directly under him.

"Hikaru...why'd you stop?" He moaned the words, wanting more.

"Sorry, Kaoru..." Hikaru leaned down and kissed whatever skin he could find, caressing every curve of Kaoru's perfects body with both hands.

Hikaru wasn't paying full attention to his twin, anymore. His lust and instincts were starting consume him.

Hikaru kissed up Kaoru's body. He occasionally stopped to bite whatever skin was there, causing Kaoru to make the delicious sounds Hikaru loved so much.

Kaoru's hands gripped his twins shoulders. The weight of Hikaru's body felt great, and the skin on skin contact was driving him crazy.

"Hika-" Kaoru was interrupted as his twin bit his neck. Hard. He gasped at the pain, and dug his fingernails into Hikaru's shoulders. He winced, but the pain felt, well...good.

"That was a little too hard..." Hikaru murmured as he licked the new wound on the youngers neck. "Didn't mean to make you bleed, Kao..." His voice was smooth, borderline seductive.

"D-don't apologize for anything...just keep going..." Kaoru's breathing was becoming more ragged than it was before. He wanted, no...needed more. So much more. Lucky for him, he wasn't the only one.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru murmured into his ear. "Promise me that you won't regret what we're about to do..."

Kaoru looked his brother in the eyes. "Never." He clung to Hikaru's neck, and pulled him down for a kiss.

**Reviews are so loved!**


	4. Ribbon

**I know, this is really short, but I think it's kind of cute. It's not my best work, but still. Hope you like it. ^^**

**

* * *

**

Hikaru and Kaoru were on their bed, just sitting there. Hikaru was bored out of his mind, but Kaoru had found something quite amusing.

Kaoru was sitting there, legs crossed, playing was a long strand of purple ribbon. He was completely absorbed.

Hikaru decided to focus his attention on his twin. He watched with amusement. A slight smile on Kaoru's lips, and his eyes just looked...happy. If eyes can look happy...

The elder twin watched the younger as he slowly worked the ribbon around his wrists. Kaoru didn't even notice that, slowly but surely, he was pretty much tying his own wrists up.

Multiple knots were made in the ribbon Kaoru was playing with, and soon enough, he couldn't move his hands. He had succeeded in tying himself up.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, and resisted the urge to laugh. "Need a hand, Kao?"

Said twin just looked up, and shook his head. He then proceeded to tug at the knots in the ribbon with his teeth, failing in his attempt to loosen them.

Hikaru smirked. "Maybe I should start using ribbon instead of rope..." He crawled over to Kaoru, and decided to take advantage of the situation.

* * *

**I'll leave it to you and your imagination to decide what Hikaru did. ;) I'd appreciate reviews! Let me know if you have any ideas or anything. :3 Look forward to another update!**


	5. Out For Ice Cream

**Alright, sorry it took so long for me to update... Now get reading!**

It was a hot summer day, and Hikaru had taken Kaoru to get some ice cream. Kaoru just got two scoops of strawberry, on a cone, of course. And Hikaru, well... he got three scoops of...Kaoru couldn't even tell what it was. It was insane.

They walked out of the little ice cream shop, and decided to walk home.

Kaoru gave his twin a look. "There's no way you're going to finish that."

"You don't know that." Hikaru said, then proceeded to viciously attack his ice cream with his tongue. Kaoru just smiled and let him do what he wanted. It's not like he could make him change his mind, so... he just went back to his ice cream.

A few blocks into their walk, Kaoru glanced over at Hikaru. He hadn't looked at him since they first started walking. He did a double take. Hikaru had already devoured his ice cream, even the cone. Kaoru had only finished one scoop. "My lord, Hikaru..."

He looked over at the sound of his name. "What did I do?" Kaoru just rolled his eyes. "Nothing..." Once again, he just went back to eating.

Hikaru began to watch his twin eat. Honestly, he was bored, and he didn't have anything better to do. It's not that he didn't like spending time with Kaoru... he would just rather be doing other things than walking with him...

He watched as Kaoru took small licks, and delicate little bites. _...You can bite ice cream?_

Kaoru was finally down to the continued to watch, and had to retain his laughter when Kaoru somehow managed to get ice cream on his nose. "Umm... Kao?"

Said twin finished his cone and looked up. "What?" Hikaru couldn't help but smirk. This time, Kaoru had ice cream on is lip, and of course, he hadn't noticed.

Hikaru leaned in close. "You have a little something on your lip..." Kaoru just giggled. "Oh, I do?" He went to wipe it off with the back of his hand, but Hikaru grabbed his wrist. "No... I'll get it."

Hikaru leaned in even closer. He flicked his tongue across Karou's lips, licking off the ice cream, and cause Kaoru to open his mouth. Hikaru smirked. "Kao, close your mouth."

Kaoru blushed, and quickly closed his mouth. "Sorry..." He mumbled. "It's habit..." Hearing that, Hikaru blushed, and took his twins hand in his. "C'mon. I want to get home... I'm not a big fan of walking..."

All Kaoru could do was smile. That was so Hikaru. Kaoru laced his fingers with Hikaru's, and they continued their walk home, hand in hand

...

"Oh, Kaoru?"

"Yeah, Hikaru?"

"...You have ice cream on your nose."

**I hope you liked it. My favorite part is the little three line dialogue at the end. I just find it really cute. Please review! **


	6. Cuffs and Keys part 1

**This oneshot series was previously titled Yay Oneshots -_- I hated that so much so I finally changed the title, and now I'm happy with it. Sorry it took so for me to update it. I'll update again soon, I promise. :3**

**

* * *

**

"_Hikaru! _Get me outta these!" Kaoru yanked at the handcuffs that bound him to their bed. He heard Hikaru sigh from across the room.

"Kao, relax. I'll find em." Hikaru was tearing apart their room, searching desperately. "Shit… I can't find them…" he mumbled to himself.

"I have been stuck here for _three hours!_" Kaoru flailed a bit. He had agreed to try it, and had never imagined that he'd be stuck in a situation like this. "I am _not _staying here all night."

"Well…" Hikaru smirked, and glanced over at his flustered little Kaoru. "If I don't find the key to those handcuffs, you don't really have a choice now, do ya?"

Kaoru blushed and stared out the window, concentrating on how everything looked different in the light of a full moon. He was desperate for a distraction from his current situation. "Stupid Hikaru and his weird obsession with bondage…" He mumbled under his breath.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow and ignored the urge to laugh. "What was that, Kaoru?"

The younger blushed even more. "Nothing…"

"That's what I thought…" Hikaru smirked and went back to his search. "Just relax. I'll find them eventually…"

* * *

**I know it was short, but like the title says, it's only part one. ;3 Look forward to part 2! Reviews are appreciated, they are what keep me going. ^^**


	7. Cuffs and Keys Part 2

**My goodness, I am a bad person. I haven't update this in so long, and I am sooo sorry! Nothing came to me for a while until last night, and I stayed up and skipped studying for my midterms so I could get this done. xD Hope you like it, my lovely little readers! Oh, and if you find any obvious spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know. I'm blind when I'm tired. xD**

* * *

"Well... " I watched as Hikaru stepped out of the walk in closet, the last place he hadn't looked, and stretched, his eyes studying my nearly naked body. "I can't find em, Kao. So... " He strode toward me, licking his lips. I tried tugging at the cuffs that bound me to the bed, but there was no way in hell I was getting loose. "I might as well have my way with you..."

Digging my finger nails into my palms, I shut my eyes tight and tried to fight the erotic thoughts fogging my brain. _ 'I'm not supposed to give in this easily... I can't let him win this one...' _I felt the weight of my twin on my thighs, and braced myself for anything. The wet warmth of my Hikaru's tongue made its way up my neck to my jaw, my whole body shuddered in response. Strong, possesive hands roamed my torso, and I lost my breath. Everywhere his fingers touched felt like a hot wire to my skin.

A soft and pleading moan escaped my lips as I fell under the spell of Hikaru's hands. They were rough, but gentle, as they roamed my hot flesh. My head was spinning, ardent fingertips pressing and tracing patterns into my thighs. "Just let go for once... Just this once..." His lips met mine in a passionate embrace, and I knew I was a goner. And as I locked my legs around his thin waist, and his hands caressed me, I lost myself in the heat of the night and the light of the full moon.

****n_n****

The bed shifted, and I felt Hikaru's lips brush against my jaw before whispering into my ear. "Kaoru... I have a little secret... " I could feel his lips twist into a smirk against my neck. It was maddening. "Hnn... Hikaru, tell me... " I couldn't manage any more in my dazed state. My whole body felt like jello.

I suddenly felt cold and realized Hikaru had left my side, along with his radiating body heat. Reaching under the bed, he pulled out something small and silver. A teasing smirk spread across his face, and the realization of what the little thing was hit me. "I can't believe you..." I managed a small smirk of my own, staring at the silver key held in his long fingers.

"To be honest, I just wanted you to let go and truly enjoy yourself for once." Hikaru leaned over me, resting his hands on the headboard as he brushed his soft lips against mine. I lost my breath for the umpteenth time that night. "But, you were being-"

Hikaru covered my mouth and smiled a bit, his amber eyes shining with pride. "I wasn't just being a sadistic ass... I was teaching you a little lesson." Hikaru reached up and freed my wrists from their long lasting prison. I looked at him with confused eyes, finally able to sit up straight and rubbing my wrists. Hikaru just shook his head and smiled. "You don't understand, but you will." He pulled his hand away from my mouth, and I opened my mouth to speak. "Hikaru, I really don't understand... "

"And they say I'm the dense one..." Hikaru rolled his eyes and laughed quietly. His warm arms wrapped around me and I suddenly found myself flush against his chest under the covers. Closing my eyes, I listened to the steady, melodic sound of his heartbeat, and waited for it to slow mine. _I guess I'll understand soon enough... Maybe..._ As I drifted into sleep, Hikaru's smooth voice filled the silence in the room.

"Tomorrow night, Kaoru... That's when you'll understand everything... "

* * *

**What was Hikaru's little lesson that took a lot of effort to reveal? You decide! :D There's really no right answer, it's just what you can draw from the chapter.**

**I got hit with a bunch of ideas for this this past week, so look for updates soon. :D I'm so happy to finally have my little side series up and running again! Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry it was kind of short. ^^' **

**Cookies for Commenters! n_n**


	8. Titanic Feels

**Hey, guys! It's been how long?! Well, let's say a while. Today I realized how much I really miss writing this, so I sat down and finished that chapter that I started a long time ago. I had a lot of fun with it. I looove Titanic, so I decided to write this. If you've never seen it, you might have trouble understanding this chapter, since they're watching it. **

**Hope you like it!**

**The first section is in Kaoru's POV, then the rest is in Hikaru's.**

* * *

Hikaru and I were sitting on the couch in one of our many living rooms watching TV one late Friday night. We were both in sweatpants, mine grey, his blue. I rested my head against Hikaru's warm chest as he lazily ran his fingers through my hair. It was unbelievably calming. I stared at the TV, not really watching it but concentrating on the feel of my twin's long fingers tracing patterns up and down my arm with his free hand.

"Hikaru, I'm sick of this show… Let's watch a movie." I looked up at him, pouting with pleading eyes. Hikaru sighed and smiled at me. "Sure, Kao. Whatever you want. I don't even really like this show anyway." I mirrored his smile and placed a quick kiss on his lips before getting off the couch.

I scanned our immense collection of DVD's and Blu-Ray discs stacked up shelf after shelf. Lucky for me they were in alphabetical order. I went through almost all the DVDs until I found one that I _love. _I popped it in the player and sat back down next to my twin. He shot me a questioning glance. "What'd you pick?" I just smiled back, anticipating his reaction to my choice. "You'll see."

I watched as Hikaru skipped all the ads and previews and finally got to the main title screen. I laughed at his priceless reaction. He groaned, rolled his eyes, and threw his head against the back of the couch. "Kaoru… really? _Really? _You know I hate _Titanic!_" I took the remote from him and hit play. "Just shut up and watch it. I know you secretly enjoy it." I tugged his arm around my shoulders and cuddled into his lean side as the music started, and I immediately knew I was going to cry my eyes out tonight.

*****n_n*****

"_Jack, I want you to draw me, like those girls in your book. Wearing this."_

_"Alright."_

_"Wearing...only this."_

Kaoru tugged my arm a bit and I looked down at him curled up against my side. "You still have to draw me, Hikaru."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? When did I agree to that?" Kaoru's lips formed that adorable pout of his as he continually stared at me. "You really don't remember? The last time we watched this together you agreed to it..." _ I don't even remember the last time we watched this... And I really don't remember this scene..._ I reluctantly glanced up at the TV to see Jack sketching Rose, completely naked might I add, with charcoal. I could feel Kaoru's stare burning into the side of my head.

"Kao, you know I'm not good with charcoal..." He smiled sweetly up at me. "I don't care. I just _really _want you to draw me. It'll be fun. You already promised you would, anyway." I sighed and pursed my lips. "…No."I kissed his nose and he settled back into my side, rather irritated as he focused on the movie again.

******n_n******

"_Where to, miss?"_

"_To the stars..."_

_"...Are you nervous?"_

_"No... Put your hands on me, Jack."_

"We should do that." I spoke the words without even thinking. They just came out... "What? Have sex in the back of a car?" I glanced over at him and the glint of amusement in my twin's eyes was enough to make me flush with embarrassment. _God, I'm an idiot... _I turned my face back to the screen, avoiding his gaze.

"We can do that. I'd be happy to oblige." A smirk was evident in Kaoru's soft voice, and it was unbelieveably sexy.

_Hikaru, you are a genius! _My blush faded away as my lips curved up into a smirk.

"Kao, you are amazing." I leaned down and kissed his perfect lips, the movie momentarily forgotten.

*****n_n******

"_It's a small silver key, Rose."_

"_They're all brass ones!"_

"_Listen, Rose. You have to go find help."_

"_I'll be right back."_

"..._Okay! I'll be right here!"_

"...There's no way a sane person would remain calm during a situation like that. I'd rip my thumb off or something to get out of those cuffs." I tried to imagine how bad that would hurt, and I cringed. "Okay, maybe not."

Kaoru chuckled, his soft laughter making me smile. "I feel like you would stand there just like Jack. What else could you do? And you'd wait for me to come back and get you out."

I rolled my eyes at the way Kaoru cast himself as Rose and I as Jack, but I guess it fit rather well. "I guess you're right, Kao."

*****n_n******

"_Rose! You're so stupid. Why did you do that, huh? You're so stupid, Rose. Why did you do that? Why?"_

"_You jump, I jump, right?"_

"_Oh, God! I couldn't go. I couldn't go, Jack."_

"_It's all right. We'll think of something."_

I felt Kaoru shaking a bit, and I looked down to see him crying, his hand over his mouth to hold in his sobs.

"Kaoru…" I tightened my grip around him and pulled him closer to my chest. "I'm sorry…" He smiled through his tears as he wiped his eyes. "That part just gets me every time, cause I know I would do the same thing. I would jump off the life boat to stay with you. I know it sounds silly, but…"

I couldn't help but smile at how sweet that was, even if a situation like that would probably never happen to us. I buried my face in his soft auburn hair, never wanting to let him go. "That's not silly. It's one of the sweetest things you've ever said." I kissed the top of his head gently, his hair tickling my nose. "You know I'd do the same for you."

*****n_n*****

"_Jack…Jack… Jack, there's a boat…"_

I quickly reached up to wipe my eyes. _ Damn, I'm not supposed to cry at sappy movies like this. _At least I wasn't crying as much as Kaoru. I glanced over to see how he was holding up. If I remembered correctly, he usually broke right about now. Yet again, I did, too.

I chuckled quietly, and Kaoru looked up at me through teary eyes. "What?"

"Nothin'. Just thinking about how cute you are, sitting here crying at Titanic." I poked Kaoru's nose, which resulted in the most adorable pout.

"Hey, it's sad, okay! You're heartless if you don't cry at this, even if it's just a little." Kaoru reached a hand up to wipe my cheek with his thumb. He smiled when his thumb was damp with a tear. "Looks like you missed one."

I really thought I could stop him from realizing that I was crying? I blushed from embarrassment. "Oh, Hikaru, it's okay. I've been sitting here crying like an idiot."

*****n_n*****

After the credits rolled and we had dried our tears, Kaoru shifted so that he was straddling my lap. I smirked a bit, feeling like myself again now that the movie was over. "Well, hello."

"Hey, sexy." Kaoru smiled brushed his lips against mine. "Will you draw me now?"

I let out a little sigh, trying to ignore my frustration. "Kao, I'm not even that good. I suck with charcoal, and I don't want to totally butcher the sketch."

I felt his hands caress my hips and begin to move up my sides. "Oh, c'mon… You're amazingly artistic. You should put it to good use."

"Kao…" I was starting to crack, and he knew it, but I couldn't help but smirk at his persistence. "And what if I don't?"

Kaoru straightened up, a triumphant smile on his face. "Then I'll tell everyone that you cried like a baby through all of _Titanic."_

My eyes widened a bit, then I scoffed, playing off my horror like it was nothing. "Oh, like that's such a big deal. Who doesn't cry at that movie?"

Kaoru just raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed in defeat. "…Fine. But you can't hate me if it turns out terrible."

Kaoru smiled brightly, and I was glad that I agreed to it. I love making him smile. "Don't worry. You'll get fair compensation for your service, and it'll be more than just a dime."

I watched as he got up from my lap and began to walk out of the room. Just as he was about to leave, he turned to me in the doorway and winked. "Trust me."

A shiver ran down my spine.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this, so I hope you had fun reading it. Let me know what you think by leaving me a nice little review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
